Mental
by CrystalMichelle
Summary: Edward has a disturbing encounter with one of his students. J/E Slash... Lemons. Written for DreamingPoet1988's birthday.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
><strong>

**Warning: E/J Slash, lemony goodness**

**AN: This was written for DreamingPoet1988's birthday. She's more than just a beta to me and I wanted her to know how much I appreciate her :D I flove you deary!**

Today is the day! I've got the confidence, the determination. My whole junior and senior years have been spent pining over this man and I can't stand it anymore. This has gone on long enough; the torture has become unbearable.

So here I sit, in his Literature class, the last of the day. The bell is about to ring and my heart starts to beat wildly in my chest. Why does he do this to me?

I can only stare at him while I wait impatiently. He is beautiful; there is no doubt about that. Beautiful may not even be enough. Gorgeous is better suiting, I think.

His auburn hair sticks up in all directions and my hands itch to run through it, feel the soft locks between my fingers. His tall frame is always covered in ass hugging jeans and a button-up shirt that clings to his chest and biceps, leaving little to my wild imagination. His strong jaw seems to have a permanent five o'clock shadow that is sure to feel amazing between my thighs. And those green eyes burn with passion anytime he speaks. For once I want that passion to be because of me, for me.

My musings are interrupted when I notice him looking at me. He's looking _at me _*squee*with a quizzical look on his face. Maybe he is trying to figure out his feelings for me. I can't deny the chemistry between us, especially when we discuss books in class, and maybe he is seeing it too. A smirk crosses my face as I realize that I have a shot. I'm 18, young and hot, every man's fantasy. Why else would he be looking at me now when class is over?

His eyes dart away but I see the confusion, the internal battle. I can help him with that.

Today I am going to seduce Mr. Masen.

EPOV

The room is loud with students packing their bags, excited that the day is finally over. I can't blame them. Spring break is next week and they aren't the only ones with plans.

In the last minutes of class, I look around. The students are literally sitting on the edge of their seats, backpacks in hand and ready to jump the second the bell rings. I smile, remembering those days... anxious to get home, drop my stuff off and run across the street to hang out with my best friend.

My attention is swayed when I catch eyes with a student, Isabella Swan… Bella. I can't make out the expression on her face. She always looks at me oddly and it's unsettling. But she is a great student, has a perfect GPA and no record, so I don't comment. When she realizes I'm looking at her she sits up straight in her desk, a creepy smile forming on her face.

A little freaked out, I turn my gaze elsewhere. The bell finally rings and it's like a stampede trying to cram its way through the classroom door. I shake my head and laugh, wondering how a few extra seconds could possibly ruin their plans for the rest of the day.

As the room clears out I realize Bella is still in her seat. I wait for a moment to see if she will say or do anything to clue me in on why she hasn't left yet. Instead, she just stares at me with that creepy smile and looking lost in thought.

I clear my throat and she perks up. "Is there anything I can help you with, Ms. Swan?"

She gets up out of her seat and slowly walks toward me, her hand resting on her hip that's swinging exaggeratedly from side to side. She walks around my desk and leans against it next to my chair. I look up at her face and almost puke. Her eyes are filled with lust and she licks her lips.

Her arm rises up and one of her bony fingers touches my shoulder, trailing down my arm in an attempt to be seductive. Does she realize how ridiculous this is?

"Is there anything I can help _you_with, Mr. Cullen?" I almost laugh in her face but realize this has already gone on long enough. "I'm an awfully good teacher's assistant." I get up and stand behind my chair, away from the reach of her hand, and try to smile.

"Sure, but why don't you have a seat while I run to the office and clock out." She grins and giggles excitedly, plopping down in the chair and looking every bit the teenager she is.

Making my way towards the door and facing her at the same time I say, "Don't move, I'll be right back." As soon as the door is closed behind me I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She has got to be kidding right? I shake my whole body, trying to dispel the disgust coursing through me from her touch. She's a student, just a kid. I thought this shit only happened on television.

I practically run to the main office, bursting through the dean's door out of breath. "Jake!" Living in a small town like Forks means everyone knows everyone. There's no need for formalities, especially when you grow up together.

"Are you alright Edward?" He's looking at me with worry in his eyes and I fall to the floor laughing my ass off.

"Jake, you are not going to believe this!"

His worry turns to amusement and he smiles. "Believe what? It must be good to have you rolling around on the ground laughing your ass off."

"No, it's not good. It's awful, disturbing even. So ridiculous that I can't believe it really happened." I pull myself together and stand back up. "You've got to come with me, now. I'll explain on the way."

BPOV

That was easier than I expected. I hope he hurries back; my lady bits are tingling for some attention. My right hand is resting on my thigh where the short shorts I'm wearing end. I slide it closer to my groin and press for some form of relief.

I start to imagine it is his hand there instead and my breathing picks up. My hand slides against me creating some friction and it feels good.

I've waited so long for this and it's finally going to happen. He wants me too and soon I will have him.

I want to be ready and waiting for him, give him a nice view when he walks back through the door.

I know just the thing.

I move the things on his desk to the far end and start taking my clothes off.

EPOV

Jake and I are almost at my classroom door. The fucker doesn't believe me. "She's the chief's daughter, the perfect student. I find it hard to believe she attempted to seduce you. Maybe you misunderstood her."

"No Jake. I'm telling you she was coming on to me. It was creepy as hell."

When we reach the classroom door I swing it open and we both walk in, turning towards my desk. I hear Jake gasp before I notice why and quickly turn around. Bella is sitting on the edge of my desk, naked and spread eagle. What the fuck?

I hear her scream and what sounds like her falling off the desk, but I don't look to make sure she's okay. Jake looks at me with panic in his eyes and I mouth "Told you" to him.

"Um, Ms. Swan could you please put your clothes on and meet me in my office immediately?"

There is a soft sniffle followed by, "Y… yes sir."

Jake and I both leave the room. Outside the door he turns to me, eyes and mouth wide open. "I don't fucking believe it. I mean this is actually sexual harassment. The chief is going to be pissed. And she was _naked_! Did she really think you would go for this? "

"I know Jake. What the fuck do we do?" I couldn't believe it myself. I can only hope that my friend Jack Daniels, and/or another naked body, will help me burn the image from my mind tonight.

He shakes his head slowly, obviously unsure about how to proceed. "Well, I guess first would be to ask if you want to press charges?"

I look back towards the door and think about my answer. Aside from this incident she is a great student. Can I really ruin the rest of her life because she made a stupid mistake?

"No Jake. But you should tell her father and I definitely want her transferred out of my class… immediately!"

He laughs at me then and says, "Definitely. Although, when her father hears about this, she will be lucky if he doesn't send her to Florida with her mother."

That thought makes me feel better. "Maybe you should suggest it. She's going to college soon anyways." It would be extremely awkward passing her in the halls or seeing her around town.

"Okay. Well I don't think I need you for what's about to happen so go ahead and take off." I shoot him a grateful smile and head towards my car, thanking the high heavens that I have my wallet and keys already.

I slip into my shiny silver Volvo and peel out of the parking lot. I can't get home fast enough and I only live five minutes down the road. Relief washes over me as I pull into the drive of my two-story Victorian Home right next to an old red Chevy pick-up truck.

As I get out of my car I can hear country music playing through the open windows and grin... he's cleaning. The music is loud enough that he doesn't hear me come inside. I walk around the corner and lean against the kitchen doorway taking in the scene before me.

Watching him sing and dance while he does the dishes is a sight to behold. His chin length, curly blond hair shakes as his head bops along with the song. A jean clad tight ass swings enticingly to the beat. The muscles in his bare back stretch and move with his arms as they scrub down the dish he's cleaning.

Not able to hold back any longer I softly walk towards him, keeping my feet light so he won't hear me. Then I have my arms around his waist and nuzzle into his shoulder. He freezes for a second, caught off guard, and they melts back into me.

I breathe in his clean smell and sigh against his skin. I run my nose up his neck and along the edge of his ear, nipping lightly when I reach the top. "Need you, Jazz." I try to say calmly, but it comes out a bit frantic. He turns to look at me worriedly but I attack his lips before he can speak.

I grasp the side of his face to keep him there and barely notice as he blindly finds a towel and wipes his hands off. He turns in my arms and leans against the counter, pulling me into him, our kiss never faltering.

My other hand trails along his chest, stopping when I find a nipple and tweak it. He gasps against my lips before pulling back to look at my face. His blue eyes seem worried as he asks, "Are you okay babe? Do you want to talk about… whatever it is?"

I rest my head on his shoulder and he holds me tight while I take a few seconds to just breathe. Shaking my head I answer, "No, not yet. I need you now…" Then I whisper in his ear, "Naked and on our bed, with my lips wrapped around your cock."

He groans loudly and grips me even tighter. I pull back to look at him again with a smirk on my face. He doesn't move for a minute, instead he just stares at me. I lift my eyebrow as if to say "Well?" A smile breaks out across his face and I almost feel giddy.

He pushes me off of him and takes off towards our bedroom, loosing his pants at the top of the staircase and throwing them in my face as I run up after him… the fucker was going commando. He stops at the bedroom door, waiting for me to reach the second floor.

I have a great view when I turn into the room. He's slowly walking towards the bed, teasing me with that perfect tight ass. I yank my shirt off and throw it across the room as he reaches the bed and turns to sit on the edge. Instead of going to him, I lean against the door frame and wait to see what he does next.

Jasper lies back on the pillows and slightly spreads his legs. At first he sits up on his elbows waiting for me to join him. When he notices I'm not moving he smirks and tosses another pillow behind his head to sit up a bit higher. He moves a hand down to his stomach and scratches lightly up to his chest, tweaking a nipple when he reaches it. His other hand grips his hard cock, lazily stroking it as he tweaks his both nipples. His eyes close as he gets into the feeling and a low moan escapes his lips.

The sight before me is beautiful and works to rid Bella from my mind. With the image of Jasper touching himself consuming me I stalk forward, loosing the rest of my clothes. I'm salivating by the time I reach him and yank his hand away from his dick. His eyes fly open just as I take him all the way into my mouth.

He screams "Fuck", trying to keep from thrusting into me, and I smile around his cock. With my tongue flat against him, I slowly pull up until my lips catch on the ridge of his head. A moan escapes me when I taste his precum. He is fucking delicious.

My fingers snake their way up his thigh and he groans when I squeeze his balls and take him all the way in again. His hands weave through my hair and every time I suck hard, he pulls hard and I moan around him. I reach my thumb down to swipe against his entrance and hear a quite "Shit!" He spreads his legs wider, inviting me in and I reach over for the lube and a condom.

I get myself ready first so I can watch him. His eyes are closed, nostrils flaring with every deep breath he takes, and his hips slightly lift off the bed seeking friction. He is beautiful and I tell him so as I prepare him. My slick fingers slide in easily and once he's ready I position my own neglected cock against him.

I lean forward laying kisses across his chest and teasing his nipples. His hands are frantic as he writhes beneath me, gripping my arms... my hair... my back. I trail my lips up his neck and jaw until they find his mouth. Jasper's arms wrap around my neck keeping me there as he kisses me back. It's wet and sloppy, tongues and teeth clashing, but its perfect and passionate and drives me crazy.

Jasper pulls back panting and begging, "Please Edwa... gaaaahhhhh Fuuuuck!" I enter him slowly before he can finish, not stopping until my body is flush against his. My head drops to his shoulder so I can compose myself and not lose it in his tight heat too fast. His hands grab my ass, squeezing as he whispers in my ear, "Fuck me Edward."

I pull out until just my head is inside him and turn my head to kiss his neck before lifting up on my arms to hover over him. His blue eyes are on fire and pleading. I slide in and out slowly at first, building us both up. His hands roam across my body, scratching and teasing. I sit back and hook my arms under his thighs, changing the angle and giving me more leverage.

Jasper knows the routine and throws his hands over his head to use the wall for support. Biting his lip and looking excited, his body squirms with anticipation. I pump a few times trying to find that perfect spot. I know when I find it because Jasper sucks in his breath and grinds back against me, his head digging into the pillow and eyes clenched.

I pull out and thrust back in hard making Jasper arch his back and let out a loud moan. I pick up the pace, his ass bounces against my thighs as I plunge into his over and over again, grazing his prostate every time. The hurried string of profanities that leaves his lips let me know he's close.

He starts to use the wall to push back against me and the added force sends me over the edge. My dick pulses inside of him and I barely notice my name being screamed when he reaches his own release moments later.

After we clean up, Jasper drags me back to the bed and I lay my head on his chest, wrapping an arm and leg around his body. His fingers stroke through my hair and we lay there for a moment enjoying just being together. He waits for me to start talking, because he knows I will when I'm ready.

I ask him how his day was at the bookstore and what he did when he came home. I laugh as he talks excitedly about American Idol and the boy with a deep country accent. I'm apparently not the only one who is a sucker for a southern drawl. I tell him about the rest of my day and watching the kids get ready to leave, how it reminded me of waiting impatiently to get to his house after school.

Then I sigh slowly, knowing all that's left is the incident with Bella. I look up at him and he smiles encouragingly, the love in his eyes consuming me. I ask him to wait until I'm finished before he says anything and he nods.

So, I tell him about the weird looks I'd been getting for a while, the expression on her face before the bell rang, and her reluctance to leave. Then I mention her coming on to me and his body stiffens beneath me. I kiss his chest reassuringly and continue.

He chuckles when I tell him about rushing to Jake's office to tell him everything only for him not to believe me. I hear a gasp when the story turns to me and Jake entering the classroom again.

When I'm done recounting the events from less than two hours earlier I shake my head against his chest, "Worst. Experience. Ever!"

He waits a moment before speaking. "I just don't understand. The town is so small, how did she not know we were together? I mean it's not like we make out at the diner or anything. But it's no secret to anyone that we've been together forever."

"I have no clue babe. I didn't even think that kind of stuff happened." I clutch him tighter, shivering in disgust as I remember walking in on her naked and waiting on my desk.

He starts to laugh and I feel the mood lighten. His fingers cup my chin and he makes me look up again, kissing me before he says, "Don't worry darlin'. Spring break is next week, and I've got plenty of ways to burn that image out of your mind. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name."

A week of debauchery with Jasper in Santa Cruz… now that's what I'm talking about.

**AN: Also, thanks to Robpfan for beta-ing this story and helping me keep it a surprise :D She's a great author so go check out her page for some great stories!**


End file.
